The Sky's Death
by redmoon3
Summary: Tsuna's death... Yeah that's basically it... Oh, I will add this here since it is not in the story, but Tsuna is 18, and he is not exactly the boss yet. Haha incase someone was wondering, and someone was, this is a one-shot xD.


**Author's note:** Well, I made this because I have writer's block, and it kept popping into my head not letting me think of how to continue my other story, so I wrote it xD.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Akira Amano.

**Warning:** Character death

**Side note:** I don't think this story is that good, tbh. Everything in this story popped into my head at different times, so I had to really work at it to put everything together, and I still think it didn't come out too well.

**Side note:** This story was already up, but I changed a sentence or 2 and just tweaked it a bit. Plus I fixed some spelling stuff xD.

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

I fought with every ounce of strength I had in my body. I had to win; I had to finish this once and for all. I look around and feel my heart breaks when I see how beaten up all my guardians, my friends, are._ I have to protect them, but how can someone like me protect them?_ I thought to myself seeing as I couldn't get past this one guy.

Everyone's lives rest on my shoulder. I am their boss I have to protect them, but it's hard to protect them when they say they have to protect **ME**.

They are in pain I know they are. I can see it on their faces, in the way they move, in how their eyes cloud over with it after every hit they take. The pain they feel, it feels like I feel it 10 times more because my heart breaks a little every time I see their pain filled eyes.

I love them so much, and I am sure they love me just as much, if not more, to be going through all of this just to protect **ME**.

I am the reason they are in this mess, this whole mafia business. I want them to be happy, but that can't happen if they are with me. When they are with me their lives are in danger, how can that kind of life make anyone happy?

I am a killer; People are dying. They are dying by my hand, and that is what makes me a killer. Why would anyone want to protect a killer? They are killers too, I know that. They are killers because my being the mafia boss has forced them to become that. They had the choice to back out, but that doesn't matter. They won't back out because I am the BOSS. If I wasn't then they wouldn't have become what they are.

I hiss as I feel my skin being pierced, and a bunch of little oval like things lodge themselves all over my body. _Shot!_ My mind screams_ I've been shot. It hurts._ Too shocked to do anything I just let myself fall, it feels like I am falling in slow motion, and when I hit the ground that is when the pain registers in my mind, as did the sound of panicked cries. It hurts, it hurts so much. The pain is unbearable.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

_Too many voices_ I thought to myself before a loud buzzing sound filled my ears.

End Tsuna POV:

Tsuna lay on the hard concrete ground, blood pooling around him, and the shouts and fighting all drowned out by the buzzing in his own ears. He vaguely feels hands on him shaking him, and the buzzing stopped suddenly and he heard a voice calmly telling him to stay awake to listen to his voice.

"R-Reborn." He said relieved to see his once tutor, and now equal; though to Tsuna Reborn would always be his tutor as he still had a lot to learn about the family.

Reborn stared down at him and Tsuna gave him a weak smile, and then wrinkled his nose in distaste when the taste of copper and metal filled his mouth. _Gross_ he thought to himself.

"W-Where is everyone?" He asked with difficulty, as if he didn't already know. He knew if he asked Reborn would tell him whether they were alright or not.

"We're right here 10th." Tsuna heard Gokudera's voice. With a lot more difficulty then he thought he turned his head and saw that they were all indeed there.

He looked at their faces, and gave a small weak smile "You're all ok." He said _for the most part_ he thought to himself "I'm s-s-so glad." He said with some difficulty. He noticed them all staring at him with emotionless faces, but in all their eyes he could see the sadness in them, even in Reborn, Mukuro, and Hibari's eyes; though he could tell they were trying hard to hide it.

Seeing the sadness in all their eyes Tsuna felt his heart sink more _No, no, don't look at me with sadness in your eyes. If I can ignore the pain and see you all smiling, maybe I can pretend it's not real. Who am I kidding; this is all too real_ he thought to himself.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" He asked though it was more of a statement then a question.

"No!" Gokudera quickly screamed "You're going to be fine Tenth. You're not dying!" Tsuna however noticed that it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself as well as him.

All of a sudden they all noticed that Tsuna got a distant look in his eyes " I am dying guys, and there;s nothing wecan do to stop it." He took a shuddering breath as he spoke more "I'm broken, and I can't be fixed. They said they would break me, and they did." He said with a broken sort of smile. "I'm hurting and the hurt will never go. This hurt I feel is unbearable, and I don't mean the physical hurt. This hurt I have of watching you all get hurt because of me." He said his voice cracking.

"This" he started "this is nothing less then I deserve. I let you all get mixed into this life; I let you all get hurt. I'm supposed to protect you, but I failed." He said steadily.

"Stop! Just stop talking!" Mukuro hissed, his eyes cold, but inside he could feel himself breaking. _This can't be happening. This is Tsuna, the guy that believed in me when no one else did, he **can't** be dying._

Everyone was silent now, unsure what to say. Tsuna's breathing was starting to become labored. Please stop, I don't want to feel this pain anymore He thought to himself wishing his body would listen to him.

"This must be my punishment" Tsuna said getting tired, his eyes half closed "for all the things I have done. For all the people I have hurt and killed. It killed me whenever I had to do those things. I always had nightmares about those times. It's not just something I can forget. Especially when I know my hands are stained. Stained with the blood of the people I have hurt; of the people I have killed."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto trailed off.

"Yes" Tsuna continued as if he hadn't heard Yamamoto speak "this is nothing less then I deserve."

He hissed in pain when he felt a bullet seem to bury itself deeper in him when he shifted slightly. "I'm tired. I-I-It's getting harder to speak." He said, words coming out slurred. He knew his time was nearing, and he welcomed it as much as he rejected it. "Don't be sad over me" He said "I want you all to be happy because when you are. I will be too. Tell my mom that I love her with all my heart, and that I'll be watching over her; I'll be watching over all of you." With that said after a few seconds his eyes slid closed and his breathing stopped.

Feeling it was the right thing to do they took Tsuna's lifeless body back to the base, and laid him in the coffin that had been made especially for him, for when he got older. _We have to use this too many years too early_ Reborn thought to himself angrily.

The next day found all of them in Japan in front of the Sawada residence. "This place hasn't changed at all." Yamamoto commented "only Tsuna is missing." He finished in a whisper.

"Hello there!" Came Nana's cheerful voice "what brings all of you here today? Where's Tsu-kun?" She asked looking all over for him obviously eager to see him. All of them looked at each other wondering who would break the news when Reborn stepped forward, and they all silently thanked him for being the one to tell her.

Reborn talked to her in a quiet voice so no one knew exactly what he said, but once he was finished Nana just stared at him with a blank look, before tears filled her eyes, and she dropped on her knees with a scream filled with pain and sadness that was not lost on any of them.

After trying to comfort her they relayed what he said, and she just burst into tears again.

The day of the funeral it rained. "Look Tsunayoshi" Nana said softly, saying his full name for the fisrt time is such a long time, as she looked down at the coffin "Even the sky is crying for you."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it^^


End file.
